Lap-top computers are characterized by design demands that are unique as compared with personal or other computers of conventional design. Most importantly, in addition to being durable, they must be of compact construction in order that they will be sufficiently small and of light weight to enable their being readily carried, held and manipulated for lap-top use. Also, due the portable nature of the apparatus, recognition must be given to the fact that the computer will be employed in locations presenting diverse positional requirements and operational demands that must be accommodated. Furthermore, it is desirable that such apparatus be sufficiently versatile in design as to enable utilization also as a desk top apparatus. Consequently, the apparatus must be readily convertible from one form of apparatus to the other.
The conversion of computer apparatus from one form to another has in the past been directed toward only separating the computer keyboard from the CPU chassis. Such attempts have not produced totally satisfactory results insofar as positional flexibility of the components is concerned since the keyboard segment of the apparatus is large and bulky and, therefore, is difficult to manipulate conveniently. Also, this segment of the apparatus, in containing the more delicate and exposed elements of the combination, i.e., the movable keys, is more prone to damage thereby rendering it undesirable to permit it to be frequently moved when the keys are exposed.
It is to the amelioration of thie problem therefore, to which the present invention is directed.
Accordingly, the present invention provides for a computer apparatus adapted for utility either as a portable, lap-top apparatus or, alternately, as a desk-top installation. The apparatus includes a display assembly that is organized for utilization with the central processing unit while either directly connected thereto or detached and positioned remotely therefrom. The display assembly incorporates locking apparatus comprising lever-operated, cam-actuated locking members which, in one position, effectively secure the display assembly to the central processing unit and, in another position, serve as support members enabling the display assembly to be free-standing when detached from the central processing unit.
For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objectives obtained by its use, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and description which relate to a preferred embodiment thereof.